Chocolate Parfait
by Kusumita
Summary: They hold your hands, they pour your tea and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. For a price. The Host Club is a high class prostitution for teenage-minds," Jun Kurumi challenged while pointing her finger to the group, "A band of two faced princes!"
1. Jun Kurumi

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything associating with Ouran High School Host Club. I merely own the plot and the OCs involved.

* * *

**Prologue**

One couldn't count Jun Kurumi as the friendliest person they ever met- but she had a smile that made it impossible to hate her. She would always assist when she was asked but she was quiet and always kept to herself; Jun Kurumi always turned down karaoke events, birthday parties, shopping sprees and friendly lunch time. It wasn't an assumption, it was a fact. Jun Kurumi made certain everyone knew this fact blatantly at the end of her first year of Ouran High School- all new students would be introduced to the rules surrounding Jun Kurumi and it never went any further.

At least… That was until Jun Kurumi met Fujioka Haruhi.

The host had come with a storm of apathetic normalcy and enchanting poverty- this did not sway Jun Kurumi's unfriendly attitude. Fujioka Haruhi was a disturbance in her class room and her ranking slipped from First to Second rather quickly. Never had Jun Kurumi felt such a rage as she did towards the scholarship student. At times it came off snobbish when she wouldn't scream over Fujioka's smiles, when she couldn't stand being seated next to the host and made it obvious when she moved.

'Just like her step sister,' people would note, Jun Kurumi would flinch before glaring at them forebodingly with her dark eyes.

Kurumi, surprisingly, was never such a cold hearted person. Actually, before all this- Kurumi was rather well liked

Ayonakoji wasn't that terrible a person, high-nosed indeed, but she was rather serene and graceful. Her Japanese and obviously German heritage left Kurumi jealous at her sister's beautiful brunette hair upon her placid expression. A perfect lady which Kurumi had aspired to be, but her conventional look made her appear too hollow with the expression and so she settled with an upset expression which seemed destined to give her wrinkles by thirty.

Ayonakoji's banning from the Host Club had shook Kurumi's world as it surrounded one person- Fujioka Haruhi. Kurumi wouldn't hear the end of her step-sister's agonizing threats upon Fujioka while her heart brokenness was showing plainly towards the world for the first time. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared but Kurumi would never forget the pained expression Ayonakoji held when she walked out of the room dripping with tea and crying on her arms.

This was when Jun Kurumi began to hate Suoh Tamaki.

They were shallow liars. Just moments before they would whisper how much they loved her sister until she proved to upset them and they toss her out like a dog after collecting their money; Kurumi was so disgusted she confronted the first one she saw. Otohori Kyouya. She struck out at him and slapped him in the fit of rage she possessed before spitting on his suit and running back to comfort her sister. This went down in Kurumi's mind as the grandest mistake in her entire teenaged life as the next day she was approached by someone in her class asking her if she had a sister named 'Ayonakoji'. This had been quiet a secret from the students and she immediately denied it- her last name being different was a dead give away against different parenting.

Jun Kurumi was never allowed to assume her father's last name; she was a bastard, therefore would never inherit.

It wasn't until the next day, Kurumi realized the flies all over the school ground of her school application form. Right under family, there was Ayanokoji's school picture. The stares and the questions bombarded her immediately before she ran out of the school in tears as it came out of her bastard birth.

That was the day Jun Kurumi hated Otohori Kyouya.

In completion, this was when Jun Kurumi, by association of those four, sprung hate for the entire Host Club.


	2. Shoudou

I've noticed there are alot of OCs in the Ouran fanndom. I've noticed there are alot of sues here. Might as well try my hand and see if I can make a good OC. Tell me if she comes across Mary Sueish.

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

"Fujioka Haruhi…"

"Eh?"

The brunette twisted her head backwards as she stopped walking; The uniform hung off her shoulders loosely compared to the other boys and the voice who called her name stood right behind her; gliding their strange, dark brown eyes up and down the cross dressing girl.

"What percentage… did you get?"

"Percentage? .. Oh! In Mathematics?"

"Yes… what did you get?"

"Um…,"

Haruhi blinked for a moment, her hand cupped her chin in a thinking notion as she studied downwards until a thought popped into her head with a remembrance of the number.

"I believe it was… Ninety-five… or four; I'm not entirely sure."

The questioning girl twitched; a loud, nervous laughter erupted in a high pitched tone from her lips. Her hand reached from behind her back of the fluffed yellow uniform to pull at the black hair as her fingers swung through its obviously fake straightened locks; she opened her mouth to speak and the high pitched voice escaped again, this time slightly cracking.

"You're so amazing, Fujioka-kun! Ha! Ha! Maybe I'll be as good as you one day… Do you think I can ask you for some tips??

"Actually…"

"Actually?"

The brunette blinked at the sudden question from the girl; with a blink of her eyes Haruhi realized she didn't even know this girl's name. It was only polite for Haruhi to inquire the girl's name before telling her anymore.

"Though, I don't even know who you are…,"

"Me? Oh! That's right you've never really noticed me… I'm Kurumi. Jun Kurumi."

"Ah… well... Kurumi-chan, I have to attend the Host Club now but after I don't mind."

Kurumi's dark eyes fell into a sad look as she pouted in such a way that her spoilt attitude came off without skipping a beat. Haruhi smiled and waved as she turned back around and headed off to the direction of the Third Music Room. Kurumi folded her arms over her chest, the yellow uniform keeping tight over her average bust and puffed away a piece of hair from falling over her eyes.

Her eyes glared at the leaving cross dresser and her lips twitched at her obvious irritation.

"Bastard. You will tell me what makes you so great…. I swear it."

--

"Haruuuhiii-kun!"

Wailed the light brown haired French girl, the self appointed manager of the Host Club, her hands waving frantically through the yellow sleeve of the overpowering uniform; she stopped just short of Haruhi near to Kurumi. Renge sighed for a moment and slowly turned to look at the confused face of Kurumi. She smiled that all knowing cat like grin towards the dark haired girl

"Wai! Kurumi-chan!! Did you see Haruhi-kun? Isn't he adorable just like Okita, neh?"

"Didn't you say something about Samurai for the Host Club a while ago?"

Kurumi mentioned tactlessly with a moment of question hinted in her voice; dully staring towards the over happy girl. Renge laughed at the question and tilted her heard with a flip of her hair; the laughter echoed once more and everyone stopped to stare until they realized the person it emitted from. Renge spoke once more, in that all knowing tone that she always used when confronting a subject of her forte.

"Oh, Kurumi-chan, you don't see? Haruhi-kun is perfect for anything a little repetition shouldn't hurt! Oh! Just looking at his cuteness would make you just fall to your feet! Those eyes! Oh my! Don't get me started! Eee! He's absolutely wonderful! You really should come to the Host Clu-," Renge turned back from her fan girl rant to the place Kurumi, now empty, once stood, "Kurumi-chan?"

The silence and empty spot was just enough to make Renge blink and continue her way to the Host Club.

--

The pink cell phone continued to beep harshly in the young girl's hand as her thumb slammed on the numbers violently. Kurumi gripped her eyes closed angrily; her bag at hand and her irritation showing through her teeth and glaring eyes she slammed the flip phone down as she stood silently alone once more at the front gate.

Not surprising. She pouted angrily again.

"Stupid slut.," she muttered referring to Renge, "Making me wait so long before I call my driver; He would have been here by now if I had called him earlier. Stupid girl. Stupid Host Club."

She gritted her teeth at her final proclamation.

"STUPID FUJIOKA!"

* * *

The verdict? 


	3. Broken Routine

Well... THIS took forever to update LOL Just give me a heads up if you believe Kurumi is a Mary- Sue. I want to try and steer clear of that while giving Ouran a more of a.. human feel in comparision to what is shown.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Broken Routine**

The paper fell from her hand carelessly as her fingers shook in terror before she gripped it up to her shoulder blades. She stared at the crumpled paper, the imprint of a red '90' over the mathematic equations. The dark haired girl's eyes shook before she clenched them closed; she bent down and picked up the paper sharply before shoving it violently into her bag. She immediately grabbed the handle and slammed her desk down before dashing out of the room.

Knocking pass Haruhi, Kurumi already felt her eyes stinging with the realization of her marks slipping. She stumbled from the hit and staggered slightly before turning and staring at the host in absolute rage tainted with tears.

"Damn it, Fujioka-san!!" she shouted, returning to her running, "It's all your fault!!"

The host blinked slightly before watching Kurumi run out of the room in such a haste. Kaoru paused before waving over to Haruhi and shouting for her to come and join them but the brunette only looked at them before smiling meekly and following after the girl.

"Eh, Jun-san!" Haruhi called out, running to keep up with the girl who refused to stop.

Turning the corner, the gripped the handle to the girl's bathroom before Haruhi's hand caught hers. Kurumi jerked away from Haruhi's grip before glaring at the host with disgust.

"What?!" she yelled angrily, tears already threatening to burst, "Ready to boast about your first place in exams _AGAIN?_ Che, I bet it was by a single point wasn't it! Or.. Or maybe you even got a full percent-,"

Haruhi frowned before tilting her heads lightly.

"Is… that why you are so upset?" she inquired, staring at the girl with a blank expression.

Kurumi pouted like a spoiled child, her pale cheeks red and her lips squished together to form a child like expression. She gripped her hands into fists before grabbing onto the brunette's sleeves which caused the host to stagger slightly from the force of her fingers.

"Fujioka-san! Why… Why do you outshine me in the only thing I was good at!?" Kurumi finally broke, her shoulders shaking and her head lowered out of Haruhi's gaze, "Why… Why!?"

Haruhi frowned before putting her hands on the girl's shoulders with a firm grip.

"You sound selfish, Jun-san," she stated, no malice hidden in her tone.

Kurumi jerked her tear stained face to look at the host with shock. She opened her lips to speak yet no sound escaped before she inhaled sharply pouted again.

"Jun-san," Haruhi began while smiling, "Is talented and driven. I've never seen anyone work as hard, pay as much attention and take all tasks with such a passion. I.. I barely ever spoke to you but, I know Jun-san isn't a selfish person."

Kurumi stared at Haruhi in utter shock. Her fingers trembled before she flung herself into the host's arms while grabbing onto his shirt and sobbing. Crying not only for her marks, yet letting out more buried emotions concerning the host which troubled her. Fujioka's smiles, Fujioka's small laughs and quiet demenour, Fujioka's uncaring façade but showing how much she cared for her friends; all this ran through Kurumi's smiles. Her hate for Fujioka Haruhi, which seemed to be as long lasting as the moment the boy had entered the school in his tattered brown top and lame glasses- it wasn't long until she actually acknowledged Fujioka's looks when he cleaned up and became a host. Yet, the hate still lingered when he continued to steal the top marks of the glass leaving her in second place and at the mercy of her parent's anger.

"I…I want to be more like, Fujioka-san," Kurumi managed through her sniffs and tears.

Haruhi chuckled slightly.

"Jun-san is Jun-san," she replied, "And will always be so. Which I think is the best."

Kurumi pushed herself away after taking in the peppermint scent surrounding the host. She wrapped her arms around herself before using one hand to try and straighten out her hair while sniffing. Kneeling down she picked up her bag and pulled out a handkerchief, pink and gold engraved, before trying to wipe her tears and hide the redness of her face.

"I… I thank you, F-Fujioka-san," she managed, not being able to look at Haruhi without the redness of her cheeks growing stronger, "P..Please don't tell anyone about this."

Haruhi nodded before stepping backwards slightly as Kurumi turned her back to the host. She gripped her handkerchief to her chest while trying to breathe in slowly- her heart was already racing as she tried to keep calm. Haruhi's scent was all over her uniform… and she loved it. The waited until the host's footsteps faded away and turn the corner before looking at herself in the mirror.

Disheveled and red- how did Haruhi Fujioka manage to stand looking at her in this state? She thought nothing more of it before fixing her hair and washing her face while practicing her smile- she needed to meet her sister in the Third Year Break Room before leaving for her duties.

------

"So you're keeping relations with that girl from the Host Club?" Ayanokoji inquired, looking over the girl through her lashes.

The brown haired girl sipped at her tea in the school's library. Etiquette blatant in her movements as she placed it down without a sound, stopping a clatter with her fingers as her demanding eyes searched the girl's own downcast stare, Kurumi began to fiddle with her fingers slightly and glance around the room- unable to meet the older girl's stare. The dark haired girl seemed to be a lot smaller, more petite in comparison to Ayanokoji- who seemed to be far more Japanese in comparison. Kurumi's appearance clashed against hers with narrower eyes which still seemed to possess a more serene atmosphere against her tradition black hair, still held back by a low yellow bow.

"I-I guess," Kurumi stuttered as if anticipating disapproval, "…she's nice. I rather like Renge…"

"Kurumi!" Ayanokoji cried, her face turning into one of disgust.

The brown girl cried slamming her hands on the desk her eyes enflamed through the mane of dark brown hair as her fingers gripped at the wood angrily. She exhaled loudly, making her distaste more obvious to Kurumi before shaking her head.

"You know as well as I that they disrespected me!" she glared, "The Host Club… Especially that _Fujioka_!"

Kurumi jumped at mention of Haruhi's name. The memories of the host holding her close with a calming smile as she cried about her less than perfect score and the reassuring caresses he gave while patting her head; Kurumi felt her face begin to burn in memory of the brunette's host calm and sweet nature. It was unlike any other of the hosts she recalls ever seeing- so brilliant, serene and perfect. Kurumi looked up at the girl, forgetting her place, as she realized the insult to Haruhi's name from Ayanokoji's lips.

"Ayano-," she began, receiving a glare from the girl once more.

Kurumi flinched back.

"Don't interrupt me, Step-sister!" Ayanokoji glared, putting her head in her head, "Don't you dare use that tone and name with me! Do you, too, forget your place in this world? Would you like me to remind you of your filthy _mother_?"

Kurumi flinched at the word while gripping at her own yellow skirt in a gesture of personal harm against the words the elder girl used. Ayanokoji brushed back her hair with a huff as she brought her hands to her tea again. Her eyes seemed regretting at her words as the bitterness just overtook all her other emotions- she groaned before clutching her eyes closed and placing her tea down. Looking off to the side, a signal that Ayanokoji could no longer stand the sight of Kurumi at the moment, she closed her eyes while crossing her legs.

"You may go. I'll see you home, Kurumi," she ended carefully.

The black haired girl stood slowly with a nod and bowed respectfully to her older sister before leaving the table. She gripped her hands into fists as she left, hiding them in the large parts of her skirt as her left hand kept a grip on her bag's handle. Closing the doors slowly, she bit her lip as if holding back a cry, and looked right and left before putting her right palm against her forehead and wiping away any tears that may have threatened to show.

She refused to allow Ayanokoji to let her down- yet the mere remembrance that she was an illegitimate child of the politician, Ayanokoji's father, left a stab in her mind every time. She understood why Ayanokoji would feel so much bitterness, so much hatred, so much jealous- and for this reason, she couldn't hate her step-sister as she knew full well her step-sister never truly hated her. Unfortunate circumstances brought them to friction and Kurumi was not ready to push her luck against them- she would always be the daughter of a Chinese courtesan, and she would have to grow to accept it, no matter how much her father tried to hide it from the press.

Gossip never sleeps.

"Kurumi-chan!!" A loud shriek caught her attention causing Kurumi to jump.

A girl called from the stairs. Kurumi's face fell into one of apprehension then a smile trickled to her lips at the sight of the brown haired French girl running down the stairs became obvious. Renge pulled her into a hug, Kurumi blushed slightly at the action even though it should have become far more of a daily routine to her- the idea of displaying so much affection for one another in public still brought her to anxiety.

"You, are just in time! I was going to the Host Club!" Renge proclaimed, holding the girl's hand.

Kurumi groaned. This wasn't going to go too well. She stepped back slightly before laughing and waving her hands around in a defeated manner.

"Oh Renge, as delighting as that sounds," she looked off to the side to see the front stairs eyeing her in her face, "And my! Does it sound delightful! But-,"

"Homework? Your cat, which doesn't exist, needs to be fed? House on Fire?" Renge began, a bland expression while folding her arms, "Your mother had a heart attack? Dead uncle? Your sister drank bad tea?"

Kurumi laughed slightly before using the time to step backwards and close to the stairs.

"Possibly," Kurumi licked her lips, "All of the above!"

She cried, turning and making a dash for the door, while stumbling over herself slightly. Kurumi, not once in her life, has ever set foot in the Host Club- she planned on keeping it that way. She was never one for roses and pearls, diamonds or praises- she was far too plain, critical and overachieving to fall for silly lines and pretty outfits. Admittedly, she had a weakness for a pretty face yet never allowed such a thing to blind her judgment.

The Host Club was, literally, everything she stood again.

Yet, she paused in her running at the end of the stairs and looked back at the girl with her folded arms, it seemed rather rude to just run off and leave her 'friend' in the dust. Renge appeared in her sight and pointed a finger at the girl in an extroverted and entertaining manner which caused Kurumi's face to change into one of exaggerated shock.

"Kurumi! You will go to the Host Club!" Renge commanded, "Or else..!"

Kurumi smirked, what could Renge threaten?

"Or else WHAT?" Kurumi challenged.

The French girl held up a small paper, a large 90 scrawled over the math work. Kurumi's face fell before she collapsed to her knees in defeat.

----

"Ooohohohohooho! Isn't this fun, Kurumi-chan?" Renge cried, clapping her hands at her acquaintance's disheartening expression.

Kurumi winced as she stared at her selection. They all seemed preoccupied with sparkling, well dressed sweet talkers who meant _none_ of the sweet nothings they whispered into the giggle's girls' ears. Twisting her face in disgust, she looked off to the side with a loud moan of distaste as she heard more squeals in the opposite direction.

"_Kyaa! Fujioka-kun!! So cute!!"_

"_So gentlemanly!"_

"_Ahh! Haruhi-kun! I want your pictures!"_

Then there was the awkward laughter Haruhi managed to muster in a strained tone. These girls were literally crazy! Kurumi gripped her fingers around her case's handle as she watched in rage at the girl's smothering over the brunette. The case shook with a fury as she tried to calm herself down from throwing it towards them and thrashing them for treating Fujioka-san like an object to be put upon a pedestal.

"I happen to be free, Jun Kurumi," a dark smooth voice came into her hearing as she winced from the flash of light catching onto glasses, "That is- if you will have me?"

Kurumi glared.

"Otohori Kyouya," she gripped her bag's handle even tighter behind her back before smiling charmingly, "I'm not surprised to see you here at all…"

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders while leading her towards a table and pulling out her chair.

"I am far more disappointed to see you here," Kyouya replied, his eyes closed, "In fact, I'm upset even… _seeing_ you, Jun Kurumi…"

Kurumi flinched before replacing it with a small giggle with a highly false ring. It matched her already rather childish tone before she took the cup of tea into her hand.

"Rose tea, Otohori Kyoya?" she began, taking a sip and continuing using his entire name, "I thought you had better taste than that…"

Kyouya laughed along with her.

"Indeed," he rocked forward and placed his head to be supported by his knuckled, "This is reserved for customers who usually leave rather _quickly_."

Kurumi didn't respond to the hint, though it was noted in the back of her mind, and she laughed again. Putting the tea cup back down onto the china plate, she stared the teenaged boy into his eyes.

"Because of you, Otohori Kyouya, everyone in the school knows about my mother and father," she paused before glaring at him, "as in- the fact I'm not their child."

Kyoya's glasses glazed over before lowering his head.

"You are still on about that," he mumbled taking a sip of his tea, "That's old rumors- they should have died by-," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You were **sloppy**, Otohori Kyouya! Your name in itself makes me angry because of it! So much I have to say the entire thing to get it out of my system!!" Kurumi fired back, slamming her fists onto the table, "I don't care if its gone and blown over and no one remembers any more! Those days… that first day it got out- I can never get that day back…"

Kyouya didn't respond and merely looked away from Kurumi who was already growling at him from the other side of the table. She paused as she noticed a brunette pass by with a tray of cakes, she paused before already getting red immediately at Haruhi turned to her and smiled as they caught each other's gaze. Kurumi lost words before covering her face and closing her eyes- Kyouya wasted no time taking notice of it before narrowing his faze suspiciously towards the girl.

"Jun Kurumi-," he began, raising an eyebrow.

Kurumi shook her head before looking at Kyouya with a smile, the redness slightly visible in her face.

"Othori…. Is Fujioka a host for long?" she looked away, "As in.. Is he distracted from his studies?"

Kyouya smirked before rocking back in his chair and looking at her.

"Oh, your act really has improved, Jun Kurumi," he challenged, cocking an eyebrow once more.

The black haired girl made a disgusted face at his comment. Looking away with her eyes closed, she couldn't face his eyes, and her tone was showing a superior acknowledgment to him as it was obvious she was used to his terminology to her attitude.

"I was-was being civil," she countered slightly stuttering, "I-I was just making c-conversation!"

She stated with a frown on her face while sipping her tea. The boy smiled and kept his hand on his laptop.

"Really now, Jun? You aren't here to figure out Haruhi's secret to studies to top the class? After all… you were in first place before Haruhi took his make up exam," Kyouya harped.

Kurumi gritted her teeth to his cockiness and growled. She tossed the cup to the side before slamming both her fists into the wooden table to tower over the sitting boy. Her shoulders were heaving as her breathing became heavy pants. The crash of the china breaking had alerted the entire club, clients and hosts alike, all looked at her in wonder before she clenched her eyes closed and grunted.

"Shut up! Damn you! That position was rightfully mine!!" she brought her hands to her face, "You have no right to lecture me!! All of you are already disgusting!!"

Pointing her finger towards the blonde host, who seemed to jump at her sudden action and wince at her tone.

"**Philandering**, **womanizing** and **immoral **hosts who _prostitute_ their beautiful words and their saccharine lies to these pathetic and _brainless_ girls!" she stared at the blonde with her narrowed black eyes, "All of you are just catching kicks off of your money and position, **just lazing** about like some- some ridiculous shoujou manga stars!! It's absolutely preposterous and infuriating! Why not do better things with your than wasting your money on cakes and fake companionship!"

She was already breathing heavy in the silent room before covering her lips and realizing how she had immediately lost her temper. Each time she insulted the hosts, the noticed the blonde take it the entire thing as a personal offense and wind up in the corner of the room sulking. She gritted her teeth before grabbing her bag and immediately dashing out the door.

Already knowing she wouldn't be welcome back into the Host Club.

Already perceptive of the fact that Renge would be mad at her.

Already conscious she was following in her step-sister's footsteps of bashing the club.

Yet, the only thing that brought the tears to her eyes was the fact that she had put Fujioka Haruhi into the entire mix of them all and included the host as a victim of her verbal assault.


	4. Obsessive

I've been a while since I've updated.

Darn exams...

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Obsessive**

There was a strange hush over the hallways Jun Kurumi walked through ever since the incident. A strange quiet which would follow her even if she were in an entirely crowded place- yet, it was confusing as Jun Kurumi wouldn't mind this silence in her expression. A smile plastered foolishly on her face and a laugh on her lips as she was met with indifference as she spoke to a few girls in the hall; social isolation failed to affect Jun Kurumi as the people had hoped. Eventually, they all caved in and after a few days broke the silence and it was as if everything were the same as before.

But a stigma lingered around Jun Kurumi, which would take more than a few days and tough exterior to break down. This, at least, she knew better than anyone else.

Unfortunately, something had changed in Jun Kurumi. Each time Fujioka would walk by a strange pain would affect her chest, her breathing with speed up and she would flush rather red against her pale skin- this forced her to feel uncomfortable and rather uncoordinated when it came to Fujioka Haruhi. Yet, this sudden turn of events failed to stop the obsession lingering within Jun Kurumi of Fujioka's waking moments as she would steal glances backwards during class, or try to walk the same route but a few steps behind.

It wasn't until she had walked five minutes away from the school that Jun Kurumi had concluded she was going entirely mad.

"I…I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself.

Her sneakers pattering against the pavement as she quickly dashed into an alley way behind a wall. She was out of sight to all those in front of her as she peaked out, rubbing off any alley way germs on the denim short pants she wore and the plain red blouse as she tried not to touch anything too much. Looking forward, the Ouran uniform was blatant against the commoner clothing as Fujioka Haruhi walked through the crowd with a small book at hand while waiting for the traffic. Suddenly, the light changed and the host began to move.

Kurumi followed right after, barely making it across the street before the light flickered back to allow the cars to move. She stumbled slightly before proceeding up the short stairway only to catch sight of Fujioka walking into a soon to leaving train. Her eyes widened as she gripped the metal bars of the public transportation and flung herself over the barrier of people and payment machines only to hurry for the train much to the distress of the workers.

The doors closed the moment she entered the train, but the last clump of her hair wasn't as lucky as the train quickly closed off on the ribbon tying her hair together. Jun Kurumi gasped in disgust as she tried to wiggle her way through the crowd, the public transport carried so many people of different sizes all packed together with different… smells. Kurumi gagged slightly, pushing herself to the least occupied space, pulling her hands close to her while clutching her cellular phone in her hands.

"This.. This is… public transportation," she mumbled, staring at it with disgust, "What… What is so charming about this!?"

She looked over slightly, tip toeing over the people's heads to catch a familiar brunette clashing with a light blue uniform shirt. She sighed in relief but only to sink back down and hold her head in wonder as to why she was doing this again.

She hated Fujioka Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi who was a good for nothing host who stole from women, who topped her in mathematics, who continuously managed to make her act like a fool when her act of dignified heiress was so well played. Indeed, she hated Fujioka Haruhi and her reason for stalking was to find out his weakness.

Nodding to herself, convincing herself of this fact, she shifted uncomfortably as the doors opened and the people released themselves from the canned space. Kurumi gasped for air as she escaped the tomb of disgusting sweat and smell, rubbing her shoulders as a reminder that she planned on getting a long, hot bath the moment she got home. She smells of sweat, cheap perfume and… oh _god_, was that _cheese_?

Shaking her head, Kurumi licked her lips to catch sight of Fujioka stopping to speak to a few other people along his way before proceeding to a large apartment complex. Kurumi stopped just short and immediately hid behind an electrical pole as Fujioka turned slightly, raising an eyebrow as if expecting to find someone behind her.

Yes, Fujioka lived in a small apartment. He was beneath her; he was a commoner and quite poor plus just all round average. He was brilliant, yes, but that was all which could be said about Fujioka Haruhi and his rather pretty boy face- that was all. His pretty face, his charming smile and his reassuring voice that just had the right tenor…

"Noooo," Kurumi whined, shaking her head while holding pieces of her now loose hair, "These thoughts of that dreaded Fujioka!! Argh!"

She paused and looked once more, Fujioka had stopped to help an old woman with her bags and attempted to carry hers and his own. He struggled for a moment before nodding to signal the old woman to tell him where she lived. The woman seemed pleased with his attitude and proceeded into the elevator with Fujioka in tow- the load was so heavy, he had entirely forgotten about the small book he was reading on his way.

The leather bound book laid abandoned on the concrete floor for an entire three minutes before Kurumi slinked from her hiding place and knelt down to retrieve it. She lingered there for a moment, holding the book and gripping it so sharply that it dented the leather slightly, licking her lips she proceeded to stand up and walk away from the building to the edge of the street.

She pulled out her cell phone and immediately placed a demanding call to her driver. Everything seemed normal for Jun Kurumi to greet her driver with a smile and commanding tone. It was abnormal for her to be doing just that but with her hair in a disarrayed mess, her clothes smelling of perfume and sweat and her knees slightly scrapped at the centre.

Indeed, it was rare for Jun Kurumi to do such things… but completely for normal for only Kurumi.

-----------------

"Ah, Jun-san," a voice called to her in her day dream, causing her to look up to the side slightly.

Her heart sunk into her stomach and her eyes widened as she immediately felt a flush come to her face.

"F-Fujioka-san, w-what can I do for you?" Jun Kurumi smiled in spite of the blush over her face, a placid false smile of genuine charm.

Fujioka smiled at her and looked around slightly before putting his hands at his sides comfortably as if deliberating on whether his choice was a good one to approach the girl.

"Ah- I seem to have misplaced something, not that I'm saying you would have any idea to it," the host paused, "Its just very important and I was just wondering if you saw a leather book around the classroom?"

Kurumi froze for a moment, looking up at the host before putting an expression of confusion on her facial features. Jun Kurumi shook her head plainly and gripped her desk possessively as she placed her other hand on the table to support her leaned head.

"I can't say that I have.. sorry, Fujioka-san," she replied politely, "Though if it ever turns up I'll be the first to let you know."

'I obviously enjoy putting my own foot in my mouth just to gnaw it off, don't I?' Jun Kurumi asked herself, sinking back into her seat with a groan. She gripped her head roughly before slamming her forward into the desk, only hard enough to make a sound but not brutal enough to cause heavy damage.

"Ah, Jun-san," a voice perked her attention, she looked up to see a timid girl standing over her with a small notebook at hand, "I…ah, seem to be having some math problems."

Kurumi smiled calmly, this would be the usual time where she would calmly tell the girl to get a seat and sit so that she could explain it over as many times as she desired. That would be the cue for the girl to get what she wanted and leave to go chatter with her friends on how strange that Kurumi girl is- to know that entire Math issue. Gritting her teeth she slammed her palms on the desk and met the girl's gaze.

"Well, sucks for you doesn't it?" she replied sharply.

Unfortunately for them, Jun Kurumi was in no mood.

She grabbed her bag and immediately stalked out of the classroom. Hearing the audible, 'what the-?' from her classmates as she retreated with a sadistic satisfaction.

She knew very well she was acting like a brat, but something about today told her it was okay to be selfish. With such a pathetic justification, Jun Kurumi walked the halls with her head held high and a smirk playing on her lips- she wouldn't let this 'Fujioka' mess with her head any longer.

---------------------------

"Haruhi, have you found your planner yet?"

The brunette host signed as she looked over from the tea she had been pouring for a few customers. The blonde smiled over her, a rose in his hair, as he grinned down cattishly to the female host.

"Unfortunately, its still an open case," Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and put the tea pot down, "I asked all over, maybe I dropped it on the train…"

"Ehhh, then I guess you must have forgotten about our trip?" Tamaki frowned, scrounging up his expression into one of an overly exaggerated tragedy, "Ah! Perhaps you will even forget our names!!"

Haruhi sighed at his antics before smiling slightly at the humorous aspect of the idea that Haruhi was just entirely dependant upon her planner.

"Silly, the trip is scheduled for after exams. The 26th," the muttered slightly while adding on a quick mumble, "Not like I could forget after you sent the email over a hundred times…"

Tamaki laughed while hugging onto her, shaking her around slightly in his overly affectionate way until he had to be dragged back by Kyouya to finish with some of his clients. Haruhi paused and smiled at the 'Father' of the Host Club from the corner of her eye, a mysterious smirk which caused his own clients to immediately 'squee' in delight.

"Ah!! Fujioka-kun! That look! That smile," one of them squealed, "Kyaa! Dirty thoughts!"

Haruhi laughed nervously while frowning through his smile. These girls were just so crazy half the time…

"Oohohohoho!" a laugh broke the slight silence of the room.

Haruhi twitched.

Alright, she had to admit truthfully, these girls were rather insane _all_ the time.

The image of a tear stained Kurumi flashed through her mind. Haruhi realized long ago that there was an exception to every rule, and Jun Kurumi seemed to fit the bill. Instead of a sheltered, love crazed heiress stereotype Renge filled- Kurumi seemed to take up the role as the bitter, rather bitchy and false smiling villain usually featured in shoujo mangas.

But the tear stained expression caused Haruhi to wonder on if there was something more underneath- something that caused Jun Kurumi to constantly have to reassure herself through her grades and the evaluation of herself in other people's eyes.

Sipping her tea, the future lawyer wondered, all the while listening to the ideal chatter of the clients before him.


End file.
